Agent: Older
by Flylo-13
Summary: 4 years after my last Agent story, I didn't think I left it on a good note so I am going to finish for once and for all! James is now 19 and has been offered a job in the agency but will he accept or is there something he has to do first, watch as his adventure continues and how his love blossoms with Anna!
1. Return

I decided to make another one of these stories because I felt like I didn't finish it before with Miley still walking around, Rose and Miley belong to me while James and Louise are owned by my best friend man of cartoons!

* * *

James' POV

Four years have passed, I finished college last year and now I've been asked yo join the agentcy. Mum and dad think it will be great for me, when I was younger I thought the same thing but now I don't know anymore.

I think I have to prove to myself that I am ready but I don't know how.

_'James mum wants you home for tea' _

_'alright Louise'_

I sighed before jumping off a skyscraper with my hover board in my hand, I turned it on before landing on it. I started flying towards home, home hasn't changed much maybe a few new decorations here and there but thats it. I flew into the garage where I turned off my hoverboard before walking into the kitchen.

Mum gave me glare As soon as I walked in, I didn't see dad or Louise so I knew I wasn't late.

"What?"

"jumping off a skyscraper on to your hoverboard, seriously James! Did you even know it was gonna start flying when you landed on it"

"well no I..."

"James just think next time okay"

"yes mom"

I rolled my eyes as I walked to my bedroom, mum probably got a text from one of the agents in the higher ranks. I noticed Louise waiting for me.

"What's up sis?"

"nothing much, just wondering when you was getting home"

I laid on my bed with one of my arms behind my head before going on my phone.

"You know mum and dad are getting annoyed you haven't made a decision yet"

"its complicated to understand Louise"

"well your mind states why you can't just yet, but why do you have to prove to yourself that you can do this sort of thing, you've been doing it the whole of your life"

"that might me true but I need something challenging to show I'm really up got the job and get out of my head"

I lightly hit her over the head with my pillow before laying down again, we laughed a bit before we got shouted downstairs for tea. We raced down to find the delicious meal mum cooked, Louise and I have gotten closer as siblings ever since the mind bond but thats a good thing because then we understand each other more. She has also grown maturer for her age which means she doesn't tattle tale when I sneak out or do something bad, score!

When we finished tea I put the plates, utensils and mats away before wiping down the table with a lightly soaked cloth. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch, mum, dad and Louise were already sitting there already. I sat next to mum so I was between her and the arm of the sofa.

They was watching cricket as we was too smart for anything else but sometimes we get bored with sport though as our high intelligence makes us predict easily whos going to win by how the people are playing.

I got bored after a while so I decided to go upstairs, I picked up my electric guitar and my lucky pick and started strumming random notes. I've got better over the past four years, I know how to play a lot more songs and I can make tunes up myself now.

Ringing, I heard my phone go off. I made sure the tune was funny to show its my phone. I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

_"hey James, Anna here"_

"I can recognize your voice you know, we have been dating for seven years"

_"and I still haven't met your parents yet"_

"I'm scared okay, so whats up?"

_"you wanna come meet us"_

"where?"

_"usual hangout"_

"docks then"

_"yep"_

"see ya Anna"

_"bye James"_

We both hung up.

"so you both don't say love you, what type of couple are you?"

I jumped causing my phone to fly in the air before hitting the floor hard. I looked up and saw Louise smirking, I looked at her and we started laughing. I looked at the time and noticed it has been five minutes since the phone call.

"I got to go!"

I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs, my parents just looked at me suprised got there that quick.

"Can I go out?"

"James it's getting late hun"

"I know but I don't have to look after Louise today"

"mum, let him, he got a call off his girlfriend to come"

I looked at Louise with fake amusement.

"ha ha ha Louise"

"fine, you can go"

I would of shouted yes but that would be childish of me so instead I shouted it inside my brain, I heard Louise laughing which means she must of heard it, woops. Got to go though, I sprinted through the house and out the frontdoor.

I ran to the docks, my asthma has now lessened meaning I won't have to carry an inhaler anymore but I still do have difficulty breathing but I can just use my breathing excercises to help calm it down.

I finally reached the docks and noticed only Anna was here.

"where's everyone else?"

"I thought it could be a you and me night, why you so late anyway?"

"I was laughing after Louise scared me"

I saw her roll her eyes while coming over to me, she enclasped our hands together making me blush a bit. She then put her arms around my neck before kissing me passionately, I kissed back while placing my hands on her hips dragging her body closer to mine. We stopped when we had to catch some air.

We enclasped our hands again before going to the agency shop I was too dazed to realise uncle Mikey was running the shop so that got a bit embarrassing.

"Uncle Mikey"

I smiled sheepishly while waving.

"Yo dude, who's the chick?"

I noticed our hands were still clasped together so I quickly took mine away, Mikey was looking at me with a knowing grin. I am so glad it is only him running this shop at the minute.

"Uncle Mikey this is Anna"

"your?"

"girlfriend"

"thought so"

I stuck my tongue at uncle Mikey childishly, Louise and uncle Mikey are like the only people I can act childishly round.

"Well as least I finally met someone from your family"

I shook my head a bit while smiling.

"Anna this is my joker of a uncle, his name is Michelangelo or Mikey for short"

"Hey"

Anna waved shyly to uncle Mikey and he just waved his hand a bit.

"Hey dudette, what you two doing in here anyway"

I shrugged so I looked at Anna with a questionable look.

"My mum wanted me to get her some shopping"

I noddd before she walked round the shop getting some stuff for her mum. She came to the till and bought the stuff before she walked out the shop, I walked out afterwards while waving to uncle Mike.

I enclasped our hands together after I got one of the shopping bags from Anna's hand.

"So you bought me along for a shopping trip"

"and so you can introduce me to one of your uncles"

"your more cleaver then what I take you for"

"hey!"

We laughed before I kissed her cheek.

"Anyway when am I going to meet your parents"

"when I tell them I am dating someone and trust them not to tell any of their friends who will embarrass me"

When we got to Anna's house I hid behind a wall before giving her the other shopping bag, we kissed each other on the lips before she went into her house. I ran back home to see mum waiting for me to get back.

"You was out late"

"we went to a shop before I walked her home"

I made it sound like it wasn't a big deal but it was, seeing uncle Mikey in that shop nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Argh your such a gentleman"

I blushed a bit as mum pinched my cheek and walked into the living room, I noticed dad was watching tv.

"I'm gonna go to bed, night guys"

"night hun"

"night James"

I went upstairs to my bedroom before getting changed into pajamas, I then laid in bed waiting for sleep to take over me.


	2. Miley!

Welcome to the second chapter! I'm going to bring Miley into this chapter! Spoiler!

* * *

James' POV

I got up to my alarm clock beeping into my ears, I hit it twice before it shut up. I sat up and stretched my joints making a pop sound. I stood up while ruffling my messy hair. I walked to the kitchen when I heard my phone go off.

"I seriously need to turn that on silent"

_'James get your stupid phone'_

_'sorry Louise'_

I sighed before running upstairs even though I know mum and dad will be up with their sensitive hearing. I typed in the password before looking at message which made my eyes go wide.

_Meet me at the docks at 10pm or your pathetic family will be gone by the time you read this message._

_-07346879034_

I got confused, I have no idea to who it is. I haven't heard from Miley of the kraang much ever since I was ten, this must be a threat and I will have to see who it is if I want to know who is trying to kill my family.

I sat in a meditating pose and when I opened my eyes I was in the spiritual world, I went to a wall and opened my memories up. I took an image of the message on my phone and started to get clues. Some lines came off the image and showed me some reasons to who it could be.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"nothing much dad, just trying to figure out this message that came on my phone"

Dad looked at the message before narrowing his eyes, he looked at the number before a phone book popped into his hands randomly. He searched before his eyes gave a confused look.

"TCRI?"

I just shrugged as I have never heard of the place before now. A picture of the TCRI building came up onto my wall of memories.

"Why have I got a feeling I've seen this place before?"

"I don't know but there is something creepy going on here, I've seen that symbol before though but I can't remember where"

I looked at dad puzzled, the amount of places him and mum go just amazes me sometimes. I don't know who is trying to get my attention but they got it and I will find out who it is.

I clicked my fingers to get out of meditation after dad left, I noticed mum was leaning on my door while looking at us puzzled.

"What are you two doing?"

I saw dad stand up from where he was sitting and nodded at me. I chucked my phone at mum and she read the message that was sent, I saw her eyes widen a bit after she read it.

"You ain't going"

"what! Why?"

"last time you went to a thing like this you disappeared for two days"

"I was ten, I'm a lot more alert now to my surroundings and more smarter"

"no James, no again"

"but..."

"I said no James!"

Mum walked out my room after she chucked it back at me, I looked at dad who watched mum leave.

"Dad what am I going to do?"

"not argue with your mother, I learnt my mistake with doing that once, I'm surprised I survived"

I shook my head a bit while smiling as dad left the room. I noticed Louise came into the room with a smile.

"So what you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go against what mum said"

"well I ain't gonna say anything"

She pretended she had a key and a zip, she zipped her mouth close before pretend locking it and chucking the key away.

"Cheers sis"

She nodded before walking out of my room, sorry mum and dad but I have to do this. It has been 4 years since black shadow has left New York but he will return, mum made me quit after she nearly lost me in that accident 4 years ago.

I picked my phone up before replying to the message.

_I'll be there_

I put my phone down before thinking, when mum had my phone I was so glad she didn't look through my messages with Anna cause then I would of been a bit scared and embarrassed.

I heard my stomach grumble a bit and that was when I realised I have no breakfast. I sighed before walking to the kitchen, it was a bit late so I ate an apple so I can get some energy for later. I sat on the sofa and started watching tv. It was a sunday so tomorrow mum and dad have work and Louise has school. Mum and dad have taken more hours for work as soon I was the right age to be by myself and look after Louise.

Louise came downstairs changed and sat next to me.

"your late eating aren't you?"

"well I was going to get proper breakfast but my phone went off, I'm eating it so I can have energy"

Louise nodded before looking at the tv. I went to the kitchen and chucked the apple into the bin.

"Your wasting that you know"

"I ain't wasting I'm being normal unlike you, mum and dad, I have no clue how you eat the core"

"cause it's yummy"

I pulled a disgusted face while I went upstairs to my room, I got changed before spiking my hair up after I brushed it. I went half way down the stairs before jumping the rest of the way.

_'cheers for the foot pain bro'_

_'sorry!'_

I pulled apologetic look at Louise before going into the dojo to find dad meditating, I got my weapons off the wall before I started to get ready for tonight. I did simple moves at the start before I was imagining I was hitting imaginary enemies. I stopped after a while, I was breathing very heavy as I still had a bit of my asthma.

"At least your not slacking"

I nodded at dad while my hands were on my knees as I found my breath, I started to do breathing excercises and soon I was breathing properly. I stood up straight and walked over to the weapon wall where I placed my nunchucks.

I walked out of the dojo and up the stairs to the balcony, I sat on the chairs as it started to drizzle down with rain cooling me off. I heard rushing in the hallway and before I knew it mum was standing in front of me.

"Hun you should come in before you catch a cold"

I nodded before coming inside, mum put a towel round me. I blew a piece of my hair which was getting in my eyes because the rain flattened my hair. Mum smiled at me before getting the towel and ruffling my hair with it so I had some pieces sticking up while other places are flat.

Mum and I walked downstairs and sat on the sofa where I got funny looks off Louise and dad. I pointed to the window and they noticed it was raining. Mum went into the kitchen to start cookingwhile we watched tv.

5 minutes later...

We went into the kitchen and sat at our places, mum placed the food in front of us and we started eating, it was yummy and soon it was gone. I cleaned up before walking upstairs and looking at the clock.

"7:45"

Time is going quick, I heard Louise and mum go into the bathroom as she complained about not having much bedtime left. I remember when I used to do that. I heard a bleep from my phone and when I looked it was a message from the same number.

_2 hours 15 minutes left black shadow, figured it out yet?_

-_07346879034_

This person is seriously irritating me but it's no good to get angry because mum and dad will get suspicious and I will be sloppy while fighting. I tried to calm down but when that didn't work I got my guitar but managed to break some of the wires, I clicked my tongue.

"This is ain't a good day"

"why?"

I showed dad my guitar and noticed the wires broke.

"What did you do?"

He got the guitar from my hands and looked at it to see if anything else was broken.

"I strummed it"

"you strummed it"

"yeah"

Dad looked puzzled before he shook his head and walked out of my room woth my guitar in his hand. He probably went to go ask mum if I was allowed more guitar strings. I looked at my clock again and noticed it said 8:50.

I got my towel off my radiator, I went to the bathroom and had a shower which warmed me up. When I was done in the shower I walked to my room with the towel round me, I got changed into my pajamas.

Mum and dad said night to me before they went to bed, I quickly got changed into my black suit before putting my cloak on. I breathed deeply before I ran silently out of the balcony doors. I jumped on to the roof before I started to head to the docks. I stood in the open waiting for something and that was when I heard it.

"Nice to see you again James"

"Miley!"


	3. I will get my revenge

Welcome to my third chapter! Lets see how well this goes!

* * *

James' POV

I was shocked to say the least, Miley my enemy was standing in front of me. She has changed though. She has armour like her mother did but her hair was shoulder length unlike her mum. She had some piercings in her ears and one in her nose.

"What do you want Miley?"

"isn't it obvious, I want to complete the mission your family ruined for me"

She clicked her fingers and fifty kraang came out on to the boxes my friends and I sit on, I swallowed deeply wishing I listened to my parents for the second time.

"What are you going to do now James?"

Laughed evilly as she looked at me, knowing I had no escape route I realised I had to fight to find an opening to get home.

"Foot, Kraang attack!"

Foot ninjas started to rush at me so I quickly got my weapons and fought most of them off but then the kraang came with their lasers I had to start dodging rapidly so I didn't get hit. Kraang and foot ninjas started to come closer in bigger groups and I was getting tired. I knew what I had to do, I pulled my arm up in front of me and twisted it so the clock bit and some wires popped up before I slammed it down again making an alarm go off.

Leo's POV

Rose and I sat up quickly and looked at our phones, they were blearing because James needed our help and that he was at the docks.

"I am seriously going to kill him"

I chuckled a bit as we got changed, I grabbed our weapons as Rose made sure Louise was asleep before we ran to the docks to find he mess James was in. Boy was it a big mess as well.

James' POV

"Nice to see you arrived"

Mum glared at me before she jumped into the fight, dad then joined her. It started to looked like the fight back when I was 15 because my uncles joined in on the fight after a while. While they was fighting the foot and kraang I went to Miley. I could tell she was waiting for a fight.

"Why are you doing this?"

"this plan was full proof and was going perfectly well until that stupid mind chain went against our wishes and connected to your sister instead"

"I wasn't supposed to be connected with my sisters mind"

"no you idiot, it was suppose to connect with kraang prime so you could be his little slave"

I growled a bit before we looked around I noticed everyone was getting tired but we was nearly winning. I charged at Miley, she got three ninja stars and chucked then at me. I realised they had the green stuff on it from when I was 15 which connected my mind to Louise's. I dodged all three before swinging my nun-chuck around Miley's sword making her loose grin of it, I made it slid away from us so she can't reach it. She growled before looking around again, hardly any foot or kraang was standing.

"Retreat! We will come get you James, kraang prime wants his power source"

She jumped away as the foot followed, mum and dad finished off the last Kraang before they came over to me with an angry look in their eye.

"What do you think your doing?"

"finding out who wrote that message"

"It was completely stupid of you, your nineteen you can't be doing this anymore"

"you should know what I'm like by now"

"yeah I do, if your going to act like a child James then we're going to treat you like one"

"what is that supposed to mean"

"your grounded James Hamato"

"fine!"

I turned around and walked to my hover board, I jumped on it and started to fly home before mum and I have another argument. When I got home I ran upstairs and blocked my door so no one can get in, I went on my phone and started texting Anna to tell her what happened.

I heard my door being tried to open but I smiled when it couldn't, I did put my desk in the way.

_"James open the door!"_

"I'm acting like a child, like mum said"

_"James this is ridiculous!" _

I didn't answer dad back as I didn't want to talk anymore, why do parents have to be frustrating sometimes. I sighed when I caught something by the side of my eye, my window. Someone was watching me and she looks just Like her mother as well. I opened the window and jumped out so I was able to climb on to the roof. Miley got out her sword as I got my nun-chucks out and started spinning them.

"Ready to finish our battle"

"definitely"

I needed to get my anger out on something and I knew how to get rid of it.

"I got a little surprise"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion before I saw her bring Louise out with a lot of cuts all over her, she was unconcouis and that was when I started to see black.

"What have you done to her!"

My voice was probably really loud, mum and dad could probably hear me but all I cared about was getting my little sister back. I jumped on to the roof top she was on and charged at her starting our fight.

I didn't know what I was doing as I was I did instead of thinking what I was doing, I kept trying to trip her up and make a mark on her to try and get the advantage. She was dodging well though as we hadn't made a mark on each other yet. I wrapped my nun-chucks around Mikey's blade and swung it away so she had no weapon, as she was still recovering from the shock of losing a weapon I hit her around the head with my nun-chuck.

"Don't ever Come after my family again"

I walked over to Louise and sat down next to her, I pulled her on to my lap as some of her blood came onto my hand. I heard Miley get up and run away, as I looked at Louise I knew what I had to do to prove to myself I can be a good agent, kill Miley Chaplin.

I looked down at Louise as I stood up trying to not disrupt her sleeping, I jumped in through my window before moving my desk slowly so I don't hurt Louise more. I walked slowly downstairs I could hear mums angry breathing as dad made a cup of tea to probably calm her down. I got to the bottom of the stairs when mum saw me, she gasped as tears started to fall out of her eyes instantly. I heard glass being dropped behind me, I turned and saw dad looking shocked.

"What happened?"

"Miley"

"place her on the sofa"

I nodded as I gently placed Louise on the couch so I didn't hurt her, she groaned a bit as she turned so she was facing the ceiling. I saw anger in my parents eyes and not from our arguments but at Miley. Mum rushed off to get a first aid kit so she can start bandaging Louise up. I decided to speak to cut the tension.

"When I saw Louise everything turned black before I started attacking Mikey, it was weird but I was able to take control of my body but I didn't think of what moves to do, I just did them"

I sat on the floor leaning on the couch arm.

"Thats called how a ninja fights James, ninjas should naturally be able to fight without thinking because they trust their body to know what they are doing as the mind thinks about the injuries and pain your causing"

"never thought of it like that before, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, families get into fight thats how they are able to get along more and understand each other, just don't run off"

"sure but even when I think I'm doing right it always turns against me"

"thats just how a Hamato life is"

"guess your right"

I heard Louise moan and when I looked she was trying to open her eyes.

"How you doing hun?"

"headache"

"yeah they're natural sweetie"

She sat up slowly as some cuts hurt her, mum was still trying to wrap some around her but Louise isn't one for fuss. I saw mum sigh as she cupped Louise's face with her hand before kissing her forehead. Mum quickly finished wrapping Louise's cuts before sitting next to her.

"Come on hun, I think it's time for bed, you to James"

I nodded as mum picked Louise up and walked to me, she kissed my forehead before she went upstairs to get Louise changed into a different set of pajama's.

"Night James"

"night dad"

I walked upstairs but before I could get into my room I saw mum.

"Love you James, try to get to sleep hun"

Mum hugged me tightly and I did the same back.

"Love you to mum, I'm sorry for going against your orders"

"it's the past now James, I'm glad you didn't get hurt"

I nodded into her chest before we let go of each other, mum ruffled my hair and smiled at me lovingly before she walked down the stairs.

I walked into my room and got changed, I laid in my bed and was about to go to sleep when I heard my door open.

"Hey"

"hey"

"wanna sleep here tonight"

"yes please, thank you for saving me"

"that's is what a big brother is for"

Louise nodded before she walked in my room, she closed my door and turned off my light before coming over to me. She laid down next to me and snuggled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her, we slowly fell asleep as we felt someone pulling my blanket up so it was just below our shoulders.


	4. Friends

Hey! Welcome to chapter 4! I'm not good with author parts so lets go straight to the story!

* * *

James' POV

I woke up with a weight next to me, I got confused to who was there but then I remembered sis slept with me last night. I got up out of bed and stretched until my arms made a satisfying pop sound. I walked out of my room to the kitchen, I saw dad leaning on the side with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Morning dad"

"morning, you alright?"

I got confused with what he was on about for a second before remembering what happened yesterday.

"A bit but I will be soon, you and mum?"

"I'm fine but your mother might be a bit more sensitive, she was worried James"

"I know, I feel bad about the argument too, sorry about locking you outside my door"

"it's the past now James, how did you even lock it?"

"put my desk in the way"

I saw dad roll his eyes with a smile, mum came in the room but she looked upset, like really upset. She walked behind me and ruffled my hair with a smile.

"Are you okay mum?"

"yeah hun"

I looked into her eyes and could tell she was lying to me but she was probably trying not to worry me. I felt her hug me so I leaned into it, I felt dad look at us and when I looked he was smiling at me before he nodded showing I was doing the right thing. I felt mum's arms unwrap from around me.

I watched as she started to make toast for all of us, I heard Louise come downstairs as the toast popped out of the toaster, mum put the toast on the plate before buttering them all.

"How are you doing hun?"

"I'm fine mum"

Mum placed our breakfast in our places as we sat down in our seats. We started eating, I noticed mum was watching Louise closely to see if she was in any pain. Louise sometimes flinched a bit while eating but she was probably jumpy from last night. I finished my piece of toast so I placed my plate in the dishwasher before going upstairs to get changed.

When I was changed I heard my door open and close quickly and when I looked I noticed Louise.

"What are you doing?"

"mum and dad is freaking me out a bit"

"by doing what?"

"there watching me closely, and I mean very closely,its like they are expecting me to do something naughty"

"they're probably scared because of last night, I've noticed them watching you closely as well"

"have they ever done the same thing to you?"

"not really"

"then why me?"

"because they care and your their youngest child, I usually always get hurt though so they're used to me getting hurt"

I heard Louise groan a bit before exiting my room, I heard my phone ping and when I looked I noticed Anna had texted me saying to meet her and the rest at the docks. I quickly texted her back okay before running downstairs to where mum was.

"Hey can I go meet my friends?"

"your grounded remember"

"fine"

I walked upstairs with a smile, it's not like they're going to watch me when they are keeping a close eye on Louise.

I jumped out of the window and started running to the docks but stopped when I heard something behind me, when I looked I noticed Louise.

"What are you doing here!?"

"getting away from mum and dad's watchful eye, there scaring me James!"

I was going to reply to her when my friends jumped on to the rooftop Louise and I was on.

"Hey Louise!"

I saw Jacob walk up to her before rubbing her head.

"Long time since I've seen you"

"yeah it is"

I rolled my eyes as some of my friends started to talking to her.

"So how did you know I was going behind mum and dad's back?"

"you always do and I could hear you over the mind bond"

I saw Anna come over to me before putting her hand on my shoulder and the other on my plastron.

"You do know when mum and dad comes you two will have split apart right"

"yep"

Anna and I smiled at each other after we said that in unison.

"I must say you and your sister have similar features"

"cause we're from the same parents and turtles naturally do"

"no I mean the face structure"

"erm thanks I think"

Louise just shrugged at me as I pulled a confused face, I could hear her laughing over the mind bond though which caused me to smile.

"You do realise we're both gonna get grounded for sneaking out right"

"oh well"

I shrugged before we started to walk towards the docks,mI noticed Jacob had picked up Louise and started playing around with her, I noticed her wincing sometimes but she seemed to get over it quickly like us Hamato's do. I was holding Anna's hand as we walked.

when we was at the docks we sat on some crates before we started talking, Gemma started showing us some magic trick she learned while using Amy for her victim,mAmy was scared lets just say that as Gemma made her disappear before she made her reappear.

"Where did you go?"

"a black room"

We looked at Amy confused before shrugging it off our shoulders, we started laughing at each other. We also started saying cheesy jokes. It was a great day, but it got ruined when it started to get dark.

"Louise"

"yeah"

"were so dead"

"yeah you are"

everyone looked around and noticed everyones parents were out, they did not look happy. Thankfully Anna and I wasn't holding each others hand so we didn't get caught. Everyones parents was yelling at them while ours was waiting till we got home cause they knew we would hardly hear them but thinking about it they could shout at us in the car. I jumped down from he crate and started to head towards the car with Louise behind me.

"see ya!"

I saluted at my friend before getting in the car, Louise got in her side but we noticed mum and dad stayed outside to probably cool down a bit.

"So what do you think our punishment might be?"

"grounded and you grounded longer with your phone taken off you"

"you noticed they always do the same punishment, I've just got too used to them saying your grounded that being grounded just seems natural"

"I know right"

We put our seat belts on as mum and dad got into the car.

"So how did you find out we was out?"

"Someone in the agency recognized you all as they were doing a mission"

I could hear dad was frustrated with us as he spoke.

"Okay so let me guess, grounded and a massive speech about how we did wrong and what could of happened while we was out which we won't remember and will be grounded for it again another time"

I saw dad shake his head in disappointment.

"Let me guess again, I'm also going to be told I need to take responsibility about my actions and should be thinking about the job the agency offered me"

"Not just that but you took your sister out as well, when she was injured"

"oh yes, her following me is me taking her out"

"she was following you, then you should of bought her back home!"

"she might of had a reason to follow, you never know"

"I know a lot James, stuff that you can't seem to think for yourself which causes you to get into trouble"

"I don't look for trouble, it just finds me naturally"

"well maybe if you started to think maybe it wouldn't"

I breathed deeply as I leaned my head on the head part of the seat, I looked to the side and saw Anna walking away from her parents car as they yelled for her to come back. She looked at me and smiled before signaling I should join her.

"Don't you dare"

Mum sounded angry but I couldn't deal with this, I got out of the car and joined Anna.

"Lets go before mum or dad try and chase me"

I saw her nod before we jumped to the top of the crates to start running away. I saluted my parents with a smile which caused them to get angry.

"Why are they so angry with us?"

"someone who was doing a mission spotted us at the docks"

We stopped running and started walking across the rooftops, we stopped walking and kissed each other on the lips deeply before holding hands.

"What a romantic scene, too bad you two have to watch each other die in front of each other"

I pushed Anna back and where she stood a ninja star was left where she was standing.

"Miley!"

I looked and noticed she had a gang of foot but also the kraang was behind her.

"Oh shell"

TBC...


	5. Meditation

Hoped you guys liked my little cliff hanger! I know I don't! Disclaimer: I own the OC's nothing else, except some are Man of Cartoon OC's!

* * *

James' POV

Foot charged at us as I got my nunchucks and Anna got her tantō out, it was like a wave of black sea as the foot began the fight. We was both surrounded by ten foot which we was easily able to take down but it soon got harder, even our trained bodies can't keep up much energy for long.

I kept trying to go for their heads or their abdomen so I could knock the wind out of them or send them in shock so they can automatically pass out. Anna kept stabbing them through the gut knocking them out but she would sometimes use pressure point so she didn't waste any energy, she would even hit them in the head with the butt of her sword so they passed out.

While we was attacking I felt metallic hands trying to grab my arm and when I looked I noticed the kraang trying to grab me.

"Get off you metallic freaks"

I kicked some in the stomach while others got my nunchuck in their alien face, I saw Anna rush over and start to fight the kraang with me as there wasn't many foot soldiers left.

This kept going on until there wasn't many kraang left but Anna and I was tired. I felt myself get punched in the stomach before being flipped over on to my back, I sat there as I was groaning in pain, I saw Anna fighting Miley as my vision grew black. I felt metallic arms grab me before taking me away.

5 hours later...

I woke up coughing harshly, I felt liquid splash against my hand and when I looked I noticed blood. I looked around and noticed I was in a cell but the walls were a purple pink colour and I could see through it, what I saw know I wish it was a dream.

I looked outside the windows and noticed the sky was the same colour as my cell. I saw kraang come towards me and what they said made me feel cold inside.

"Kraang welcomes power source to the planet known as kraangs planet called dimension x"

I stood up and tried to put my hands forward but felt them incased by something metallic, I tried to move forward but I noticed I couldn't but when I looked behind me I noticed my hands were chained to the floor, thats when I remembered.

"What did you do to Anna!?"

"We left girl turtle known as Anna on the rooftop where kraang collected power source from planet known as earth"

I was glad she was safe but now just leaves me to get out of here, I looked down and noticed they took all my chances of escaping from me. I decided to meditate but when I did I saw someone.

"Dad!"

"James!"

I ran to him but we was blocked by a wall but that could be because I'm on a different planet.

"Your mother and I are so worried, where are you? and why can't we touch?"

"Dad, when Anna and I was walking along the rooftops we got into some trouble, I was kidnapped by the kraang and am now in dimension x"

"thats the kraang world!"

"looks like they got there power source after all"

"James, your mother and I will get you out of there, just please stay strong"

I nodded as I felt myself being pulled out of meditation.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too son"

I opened my eyes and noticed I was face to face with kraang prime, I jumped and tried to move away but he (I think it is anyway) kept coming closer.

"So you are now in kraang primes clutches, kraang take the power source to the power draining room"

I totally went blank with shock and fright as soon as he said that.

Leo's POV

I woke up from meditation and ran out of the dojo to find Rose nearly crying again about our missing child. I took out my phone and rang my boss. I told him everything that has happened, I noticed Rose was listening an started to worry for James. I saw her stand up before she walked closer to me.

"I'll get him back Rose"

I saw her nod before we kissed each other on the lips, I ran out of the house as Rose stayed behind with Louise as the emotions took over her, this means she won't be allowed to do the mission. I ran to the meeting spot where I noticed my team waiting for me.

"Joey give me locations of the kraang portals stat"

He quickly came over to me and showed me places where they were. We started running to the one thats closest, we noticed it was disguised as a port-a-loo and when we opened the door we noticed the portal was waiting for us to jump in.

TBC...


	6. Escape

Sorry this has taken me time to update! Busy partying for christmas and new year!

* * *

Leo's POV

We jumped into the portal, when we opened our eyes we noticed we was in a metal room with a control panel in the middle. There was pictures of whats going on, on one part of the wall while pink/purple lines covered the rest. Simon (someone in my crew) ran up to the control panel and started typing, I watched the screens and as one changed thanks to Simon I noticed James just being taken but being led somewhere.

"Where do you think they are heading boss?"

"I don't know but it has to be somewhere important if they kidnapped him and not Anna"

I got a nod off them as we watched James being dragged into a room with kraang word written on it.

"What does it say Simon?"

"Extraction room"

"to suck his life source out!"

We ran out the room as I started leading everyone to that room.

James' POV

I was lead to some room with a kraang word written on the door, when I got pushed through it though I saw a room with a metal chair that had a helmet. There was purple/pink lines across the walls and floor, there was a screen on front of the chair.

I got pushed forward and was strapped down into the chair. They placed cuffs around each wrist which was attached to the chairs arms, they pushed down the weird helmet as kraang primes face appeared on to the screen in front of me.

"Kraang is power source ready for life drainage"

"yes Kraang prime, the one known as the power source is ready for draining"

"good!"

He started laughing mentally as my eyes grew wide, I felt a metal tentacle stroke my face as the machine powered up, I felt my legs be strapped down the the chair as Kraang prime watched my every move so his machine didn't fail.

I felt myself swallow saliva as I heard the machine warming up with a low hum. Freight ran through me as I felt some pain grow near the front of my head, that was when it intensified causing me to scream in pain.

Leo's POV

I heard the pain in James scream from where I was standing, I didn't need to be smart to know that this wasn't going to be easy or painless but I had to hope as a leader.

We got to the room James was in and knocked out the two guards. We busted in and we noticed James strapped to a chair struggling in pain as Kraang Prime watches from a screen with a sadistic smile.

"Simon, you and the rest are getting Kraang Prime off the screen and knocking out any guards, Joey, your with me"

They nodded at me as we ran to where we have been stationed. Joey helped me get James out of the chair, I slashed the bonds holding James down as Joey tried to get the helmet off James head. When it was off James looked dozed.

"Dad?"

"were getting you out of here James"

Joey looked confused but I'm not surprised, only the boss knew before now.

"I'll explain later"

I saw him nod at me before helping James up, we started to walk out of the room as we made sure the others were following us. I had to help James but he will be fine hopefully. The others surrounded as to make sure James wasn't kidnapped again and moved somewhere else.

They managed to hold off every Kraang as we got to the portal, we walked through when we noticed Kraang prime had come into the building shouting 'agents!'.

"Lets move!"

We ran through the portal and quickly ran as kraang prime came through the portal, he was adamant he was getting James back but I will not allow that. James seemed to become less dozed the more we moved and soon he was alert to what is happening.

"Get to the agency building now!"

I got nods as we ran to base which was the safest place to be at the minute. When we got there the sheild went up as kraang prime tried to get in.

"Leonardo!"

I looked up and saw boss signaling to follow him. I followed while helping James.

"What happened out there?"

I sat James down on to one of the cushion chairs by the bosses wall. I saluted before answering.

"They was trying to suck James' essence out of him, they call him their power source"

I saw the bosses face go to shock before whispering.

"I knew this day was coming but I didn't think it would come soon"

"boss?"

"Every a thousand years the kraang choices a suspect known as their power source and drain their life essence, this lets them take over the world and they have always succeed, the older the suspect the more power they get"

I looked at James and noticed he had wide eyes.

"Is there anyway to stop it"

"keep him hidden at all costs, no matter what, the kraang will not get him"

"where will we hide?"

I heard banging as the shield was hit by kraang prime.

"Your the agent Leo, you decide"

I looked at my boss as I contemplated.

TBC...


	7. Decision

Hey! Sorry I haven't been here, I kinda got stuck to where they should go but I think I have an idea o hope you enjoy!

* * *

Leo's POV

I looked at James and I knew I had to think quick as kraang prime hit the shield harder to try and get James.

"I don't know but I think I have an idea"

I heard screaming as the shield was hit again which means it broke a bit or kraang primes face can now been seen.

"Well agent you better think quick as you escape using the escape route"

I nodded as I helped James stand up as he was still weak, I walked to the middle of the room and lifted the rug before lifting the man-hole cover with one of my hands.

"Leo!"

I looked at the boss as I waited for him to continue.

"Keep James safe"

I nodded as I helped James into the sewer before jumping down myself. My boss covered the man-hole cover before placing the rug back.

"Dad where are we going?"

"to your grandads"

I felt James nod as we carried on walking, we soon got to sensei's home and when we did I typed in the lairs combination before walking in. I sat James down on to the couch as he looks really tired.

"Hey Leo, what you doing here?"

"kraang prime captured James and now is trying to get him back, were going into hiding, hope you don't mind Don"

"of course I don't bro"

"can you watch James as I called Rose, he was shocked so they could try to get his life essence to try and rule the world"

"I'll do a check up on him Leo, don't worry"

I nodded as I walked to the kitchen to call Rose.

James' POV

"Uncle Donnie, I hurt"

"you will James, your was electrocuted for a long time, thankfully you don't have any fourth and third degree burns"

I nodded tiredly as I looked at uncle Donnie, I noticed he was smiling at me for some reason.

"Tired James"

I was going to answer but dad walked in.

"Your mother is coming here, and by the sound of it she is going to rush"

I nodded again tiredly but I was surprised when I felt someone help me stand up, I looked and saw dad.

"Come on, I'm taking you to my room"

I nodded as dad led me to his room.

Donnie's POV

I watched as Leo took James upstairs, he has had a long and exhausting day, having your life essence nearly ripped out of you is not helping him either.

I heard Rose and Louise rush into the lair with suitcases, they let go of them before coming towards me.

"Where is he?"

"upstairs"

I saw her nod before she ran upstairs with Louise behind her.

Rose's POV

I ran to Leo's room quickly, I could tell Louise was behind me as I heard her feet patting the floor. When I got in the room I ran straight to James and hugged him tightly, I felt him hug me back.

"Baby boy I've missed you so much"

"missed you to mum"

I let go of him and noticed how tired he was, I brushed his hair out of his face using my hand before kissing his forehead.

"Get some sleep"

He nodded tiredly before closing his eyes and snuggling into Leo's pillow. Leo put a blanket over him until it cover his shoulders before we all walked out of the room, when we got downstairs we saw Raph was on the couch.

"Hey Raph, you okay?"

"yeah, Mona's making Daniel finish his homework so I came here by myself"

We sat down on the couch next to Raph, well Leo went to see master Splinter as he was going to ask if he could stay.

1 hour later...

James' POV

I woke up feeling more refreshed then I did a while ago, I feel bad as I was the one who made my family go into hiding. I sighed before getting up slowly as I wobbled a bit before walking down stairs to the couch where mum and that were.

"You alright hun?"

"yeah mum, I'm fine"

I sat down next to mum and leaned against her as we watched tv, I'm surprised they forgot about me be grounded, they hardly forget stuff like that. I felt mum stroking my hair as we watched some game show with uncle raph, donnie, mum, dad and Louise but she didn't seemed interested.

I heard a ping noise and when I looked at my phone I noticed Anna had texted. I noticed mum trying to look but I moved the phone away so she didn't see any of the messages, a lot of our messages are of us talking but sometimes it turns dirty like we are doing now. I smiled as it got ruder and ruder, I saw mums eyes widen as she saw one of the text messages.

She hit me round the head which caused the attention to come to us.

"What did I do?"

"you know what you did James"

I smiled sheepishly as I texted Anna back, I saw mums eyes narrow as I texted. I saw Louises face go disgusted a bit which I found funny.

"Give the phone James"

"what!"

"hand it over"

"what you gonna do with it?"

"what do you think?"

"I rather not then"

She gave me the stern eye which meant not to mess with her. I handed her my phone and I saw her looking through the messages between Anna and I, I could tell she wasn't liking our conversation. Some bits she found sweet which you could tell by her eyes but mainly it was a bit horrid for mum to read.

"James, most of that is just wrong"

"we just can't help ourselves sometimes"

"I can tell"

"can I have my phone back"

"no way, if your going to carry on like this"

I felt my cheeks warm up as I noticed everyone was looking at us, whats more embarrassing is that mum read the conversation. I sometimes wished I could disappear in times like this. I saw dad looking suspicious so mum chucked him my phone.

"There goes privacy"

"which you will need to earn"

I heard dad laughing at some things which I was quite shocked at. Especially cause it was him. Mum had a disapproving look on her face which shut dad right up.

"Your mother is right about the privacy thing James, what made you two start messaging like that?"

"Anna started it, I just got too used to it that I joined in"

"no you ain't doing that no more"

Dad chucked mum my phone and she started doing stuff to it.

"What are you doing?"

"I put a lock on you trying to use those words"

I rubbed my face while groaning, she has started to treat me like a child ever since I got home and that hasn't been long. I got my phone off mum and walked upstairs, ignoring their weird looks I walked to dad's room.

I shook my head while smiling, oh she has totally forgot I learnt how to do this kind of thing in school and college, When I tried to take it off I noticed mum put a password so I hacked into my phone taking the command off. I love being trained like this.

I put my phone in my pocket to see what uncle Donnie is doing, it can't be more boring then doing nothing, right?

TBC...


	8. Double bubble

Sorry its been a long time but I have year 11 to deal with and exams which are near by!

* * *

James' POV

I walked to Donnie's lab, I opened the door and saw him mixing chemicals, the chemicals looked like liquid nitrogen and nickel. I started laughing as it blew up in his face. I saw him jump and look at me while I composed my posture so it looks like I didn't laugh.

"What are you doing here James?"

"got bored so I came to see if there was anything I could do"

"not really"

"two brains can be better then one"

"sorry James but I like working alone, I love the idea of trial and error"

"okay, well I'm about to sneak out of the lair"

"why?"

"so I can go and see if Anna is alright"

I saw him looking at me with a smirk, I just shrugged and walked out stealthily.

"Wait what!"

I saw his face go to realisation as he ran out the lab to try and find me. I quickly snook out the door though as everyone asked whats up with him. I ran down the sewers until I reached a man-hole near Anna's.

I came up through the man-hole and placed the lid back on before walking to her door while watching out to see if any Kraang is out. I noticed no one was on the streets like usual so they must be in hiding. I knocked on Anna's door and as soon as I did I was dragged into the house by her parents.

I saw their eyes widen before they started talking in a different language, like chinese probably.

"Your the chosen one"

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"The one person the kraang is after and will stop at nothing to get you"

"yep thats me, already been in their hands once, don't want to go there again"

"please sit"

"I actually came here to find Anna"

"oh she is upstairs in her room, she has been grounded so you won't be able to visit her long"

"okay thanks"

Anna's mum smiled at me sweetly before I walked o to Anna's room, I knocked on the door and came in when she said so.

"Hey you alright?"

"James!"

Anna ran over to me and hugged me tight, she had her legs wrapped round my waist as I hugged her round hers, she kissed me passionately and hard before looking at me.

"I thought I lost you"

"I'm not that easy to get rid of"

She started laughing as she hugged me hard, she placed her feet on the floor while we was still hugging. I looked round her room and noticed it was a tangerine colour, she had white furniture and a white desk while her bed was dark oak and a double bed.

"How come you can get a double bed"

"cause I'm just lucky"

"yeah you are"

We started kissing each other again but we heard a massive gasp at the door, we stopped kissing instantly and look at the door frame. We saw her mum looking at us gob smacked. Then she started sqealing.

"Oh my gosh, Anna you have your first boyfriend"

"yeah mum"

You could tell by Anna's expression she wasn't happy and was getting embarrised.

"So whats his name and how long?"

"James and six years"

"argh baby girl thats so great, I have to tell all my friends!"

She ran out as Anna's dad came to the door as Anna sighed.

"You better not hurt my daughter in any way or you will be hurt.

"Dad!"

I saw Anna's eyes widen as he said that.

"Yes sir"

"good but if I find out you did..."

He started cracking his knuckles. He walked out of the room while doing the sign that he's watching me.

"Well that wasn't scary"

"oh you'll be fine, thats his favourite activity, scaring people"

"I can tell"

She started laughing before she kissed me passionately again.

"Nows its your parents turn"

"they know, they just haven't seen you yet"

"well lets go show them"

"wait what!..."

I got dragged out of her room and towards her parents.

"Mum can I go out?"

"no hun, your grounded"

"not even to tell his parents about us"

"well..."

I saw her batt her eye-lashes at her mum.

"Alright go on out you love birds"

Anna and I looked at each other with red cheeks before she dragged me out of her house stealthily.

"I'm surprised they let me out in this madness"

"I'm surprised you batted your eye-lashes"

"I only do that if I want something or want to go somewhere"

"noted"

I saw her laugh before we ran to the man-hole cover, we climbed into the sewers before I placed the lid back on. We started walking to the lair when I saw auntie Mona and Daniel. He was chatting away as auntie Mona nodded. Thats when she spotted me.

"James!"

"Hey auntie Mona"

I waved to her as she looked at Anna with a knowing smile.

"Who's your friend?"

"Anna"

"I thought it was"

I just smiled as we started to walk to the lair together, auntie Mona and Anna had a conversation while Daniel started to talk to me about the stuff he did at school, if you haven't noticed he has gotten out of his shyness stage.

When we got to the lair I was almost dreading going in there. I saw Mona chuckle as she walked in, I was gonna come in when sis stopped me.

"I never thought you would have the courage to come back with Anna"

"I don't, she dragged me hear to tell mum and dad"

"want me to get them"

"not really, but I will one day"

"I'm getting them"

"no wait Louise..."

She was already gone.

"Argh shell"

"and I thought I was the scared one between us"

I glared at her as she smiled at me, I saw mum and dad come out with surprised expressions as they found Anna beside me.

"Well I wasn't expecting this when Louise called us out"

"neither was I Rose"

"This is Anna"

"We know James, what other girl would you bring?"

"fair point"

"Its nice meeting you finally, I'm suprised your parents let you out"

"I was to be honest but I know how to make them say yes"

I saw dad chuckle a bit while mum just smiled.

"I think you should get home before kraang prime comes down your street"

I saw Anna nod at dad.

"Its was nice meeting you"

"you to Anna, James make sure she gets home safely"

I nodded as we started to walk towards the man-hole closest to Anna's house.

"That was less awkward then what I thought it was going to be"

Anna nodded, when we got to the man-hole we hugged and kissed before she climbed up the ladder. I watched as she made her way to her door before going in, I turned round and jumped when I saw mum and dad watching me with smirks.

"Don't scare me"

Mum ruffled my hair before placing her arm round my shoulder as we started walking to the lair, mum and dad smiled at each other lovingly before they looked at me.

"What?"

"Were proud of you James and how you turned out"

"cheers"

"James, why don't you want a job at the agency?"

"its not that I don't, I actually want a job there but I feel like I have to prove to myself that I can"

"thats just your fathers genes James"

Dad shook his head while smirking, when it dawned on him.

"How are you by any chance gonna prove yourself?"

"By getting payback"

"like?"

"you'll probably stop me if you knew"

"were gonna stop you by not knowing either way"

"fine, its to kill Miley Chaplin"

TBC...


	9. Why?

Hey! You surprised I'm updating quickly? So am I but I got nothing to do so lets begin writing!

* * *

James's POV

"WHAT!"

I winced as I heard my parents both scream at the same time.

"James don't be so stupid"

"I'm not, she hurt us too many times"

"She's still young James, she might change"

"yeah after she gets revenge for people killing her mum and shredder"

"Shredder?"

"yeah she said someone killed him, have no clue who he is though"

"the reason your father and I came to New York City in the first place, to kill him"

"you killed him"

"yes James"

I was surprised that mum and dad actually killed him but then it makes more sense as she wants to take revenge on just my family, I saw dad straighten as he looked like he could hear something.

"We better get to the lair quick, we will talk about this later"

I groaned as he pointed at me, we rushed back to the lair and locked the door behind us and made sure the camouflage was up so if someone walked by then no one will see it. I sat on the sofa as I got a text message off Anna, I replied quickly before I put it on standby.

I noticed auntie Mona, uncle Raph and Daniel still here, I recon they might be hiding out here as they want to be near family.

"How long do you think we will be in hiding for?"

"a while"

I nodded as I walked to dads room, I noticed there was a cott in there now which means Louise and I might be sharing a bed or shes sleeping with mum and dad. I walked over to my suitcase and got my art stuff out like I did when I was younger, I started drawing as I got bored. My drawing was of Anna, I don't usually draw her much as I was scared mum and dad would find it but I didn't mind now that they have seen her.

I must of been upstairs in dads old room for a while as he came upstairs and sat next to me.

"What you drawing?"

"Anna"

I saw him look over it before he smiled to himself.

"Did you ever draw mum?"

"well it depended on what mood I was in when I drawed pictures"

I nodded as I finished my drawing, I love drawing, it was like me taking my mind off things and relaxing me. I put my art stuff back into my bag before leaning back against the wall.

"I'm sorry"

"for what James?"

"for walking off that time at the docks, if I hadn't of walked off we wouldn't be in this mess"

"James no matter what this was going to happen, Kraang would of still captured you"

"I know but if I didn't walk off with Anna we might of had a better chance"

"or you could of been taken while we was working, James if you was taken then you would of died, I'm not saying the way you did it was the best but it saved your life as we knew where you were"

Dad hugged me round the shoulders as I leant into his shoulder, I felt his thumb running back and forth at the top of my arm. It made me realise how tired I was after everything that has happened to me, I felt my eyes dropping as I fell asleep on dads shoulder.

Leo's POV

I looked down as I heard James' breath even, I smiled as I noticed he fell asleep. I gently laid him down and tucked the blanket round him, I kissed his forehead and I watched as he grew a smile on his face.

I walked downstairs and sat next to Rose, I felt her snuggle into my shoulder so I wrapped my arm round her.

"Where's James?"

"upstairs sleeping"

"how am I not surprised"

I chuckled before kissing her on her head, she smiled up at me before we kissed each others lips. I guess we were both happy with ourselves with how we raised James. I remember all the times James was a trouble maker in school and we had to be asked to come into the school most of time. I miss those days.

I looked forward and noticed we was watching aa movie which Mike seemed to laugh at a lot. I didn't know what the movie was but I didn't need common sense to know it wasn't funny at all.

James' POV

I woke up groggily, I opened my eyes a bit to see Louise sitting on the floor bored.

"You alright?"

"yeah, but really bored"

"wanna fall asleep with me"

"not like I've got anything better to do"

I chuckled as I lifted up the blanket so she could climb in, we snuggled close to each other to keep warm before we fell asleep, I waited until her breaths evened though.

Rose'd POV

"Hey guys tea's gonna be ready in 20 minutes"

"cheers Mike"

I looked up at Leo as he continued watching the film.

"Want me to wake up James"

"if you want to"

I nodded at I got up and left to go to Leo's room, when I got in there I was shocked to find Louise sleeping with James but found it cute at the same time, I'd decided to leave them as they looked comfortable and warm. It's nearing winter and it is getting cold fast so were trying to stay as warm as possible, it doesn't help that were cold blooded.

I walked downstairs and sat next to Leo as he had a look of confusion on his face but I told him about what I saw, he seemed to be smiling more lately.

"TEA TIME!"

I heard a thump come from upstairs as one of my children landed on the floor from being startled.

James's POV

I rubbed my head as it ached from hitting the floor, I noticed Louise still asleep so I nudged her awake.

"What?"

"tea's ready"

I saw her nod tiredly as I stood up, I helped her stand before we went downstairs.

"So who fell on the floor?"

Louise pointed at me as I rubbed my head, I saw Raph get ten dollars off Mikey which made me glare a bit. Uncle Mikey served our food before we started eating. We was happening tea pretty late so we all decided to go to bed after we watched the news report to see if anything else has happened.

When we finished we watched the news, it was showing Kraang prime running down the streets with people cowering in their houses, I even noticed agents trying to stop kraang prime, I sighed as I continued watching, we soon got up and went to the rooms to get changed before going to bed. I got changed in the bathroom as mum helped Louise get changed before mum and dad did.

I walked into the room after making sure I can come in and sat on the cott after I pulled the blanket back.

"Why is Louise and I sharing a bed anyway?"

"the cold hits this place hard because it's in the sewers meaning it will be colder then outside, my brothers and I used to huddle together with our blankets wrapped round us in a nest shape"

I nodded as I laid down, Louise ran over to me so she could get warm as mum and dad came over to us. They both kissed us on the forehead before getting into their bed together.

"Night guys"

"night"

"night mum, night dad"

"night night"

I smiled at Louise's reply before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep with Louise close to me.


	10. Early morning

Hey! Well its been a bit since I last updated so heres my new chappy!

* * *

James' POV

I slowly sat up as I rubbed my eyes, I looked down and noticed Louise still sleeping. When I looked over at mum and dads bed I only saw mum asleep with the blanket wrapped tightly round her.

I got out of bed and searched for dad, I found him in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up early?"

"what time is it?"

"5:43"

"oh, I don't know, what about you?"

"I got cold so I decided to put the heating on but I wasn't tired so I got some orange juice, you want some?"

I nodded, he stood up and poured me a glass before putting the carton back into the fridge, he then came over and handed me the glass, it was cool against my fingers.

"You wanna watch some tv?"

"sure"

I followed dad into the living room and on the couch but he walked off which confused me, I watched as he walked in with a thick blanket. As soon as it was on me it felt really warm.

"Where has this blanket been?"

"on the radiator"

I snuggled into the blanket but I felt myself being shoved towards the end on the sofa before I felt a warm body behind me, when I looked I noticed dad.

"What are you doing?"

"keeping warm"

I nodded as I moved back so I was against his plastron, we started watching this comedy program, it was quite funny, but we had to snicker as we watching or we might wake everyone up.

I felt myself drifting as we carried on watching.

Leo's POV

I heard steady breathing and when I looked I noticed James had feel asleep, I smiled as I started moved him towards me more so he can keep warm.

It wasn't long until Rose came downstairs with her bed head.

"You alright hun?"

"yeah"

She smiled as she noticed James, she rubbed some of his hair out of his face before kissing his forehead. I smiled as she helped me up without disturbing James.

"So how long have you two been down here?"

"not long, I got up because I was cold, I don't know why James woke up"

"I wondered why the radiators were on"

I smiled as she grabbed one of my shoulders with both hands, I wrapped my arm round her waste as we kissed deeply. We heard a groan behind us and when we looked we noticed James looking at us but covered half his face with his arm.

"You can't talk, you have a girlfriend"

"It's still wrong"

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen with Rose walking in front of me. I watched as she started making toast for all of us awake, I noticed she put another slice in as we heard Louise's feet pad across the floor to where James was. It was nice watching tv with... Wait a minute!

"James aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

He looked at me like a deer caught, I shook my head in non amusement.

"It starts today"

I was looked at his seriously as I heard him groan, I walked into the kitchen and saw Rose smiling.

"What?"

"how the heck did that slip our minds, especially yours?"

"busy saving him?"

I saw her laugh as Louise came running in, I picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. I smile as she placed her neck between my head and shoulder.

"Whats up?"

"nothing daddy, just tired still"

"then why did you get up"

"mummy woke me up"

"did she now?"

"yep, she makes too much noise waking up"

I started laughing at what Louise said.

"hey!"

Rose came over to us and started tickling Louise as she tried to get out of my arms, she laughed loudly. I put her down on the floor.

"go run to your brother"

"yes mummy"

I heard her giggling a bit as she ran, I could only smile.

"guess its going to be a wild day"

"oh yes"


	11. Alone

Hey guys! Im glad ya liking my story!

* * *

James' POV

Them remembering my grounding ain't fun at all. I sat at the table with my arms crossed, I just had my phone taken off me. I sighed as I looked up at dad who was starring down at me with crossed arms.

"You know you ain't allowed your phone during your punishment"

"I know, the fact you just realised doesn't surprise me"

"so you remembered all along?"

"yes?"

I saw dad shake his head at me before walking off after he uncrossed his arms, I stood up as I noticed him go through the doorway.

I know I was supposed to sit there as I was ordered to by dad but I rather catch up on some sleep, he might be crossed but oh well. I was still in my pajamas and it was reaching seven o'clock. When I got up stairs I noticed Louise was walking in the room rubbing her eyes. I got into dads room and saw he trying to get warm.

"You trying to get back to sleep?"

"yeah I'm tired"

She yawned afterwards which made her rub her eyes again.

"I'm getting back in bed as well"

"I though you had to sit downstairs?"

"I do, just tired"

"good enough answer"

I chuckled as I laid in the cot with Louise snuggled up, I am so glad dad turned on the radiator, I heard Louise's breath steady before mine joined her.

Leo's POV

I was not happy, I told him to sit in the kitchen until I come back but when I do he's not here. I went to search for him, he wasn't in the dojo and definitely wasn't in the living room. I searched my room and wasn't surprised to see James asleep peacefully, I knew Louise was with him as she said she was still tired.

I sighed deeply before going to the living room.

"Find him?"

"upstairs asleep with Louise"

"well at least he didn't wonder off into the sewers"

I could tell she knew I was upset he didn't listen.

"He's nineteen Leo you can't exactly believe he's going to always listen to us, he's growing up, we should try and make him do his own decisions"

"I know"

"It's the fact that he has grown up isn't it"

"well yeah, he only seemed fifthteen yesterday, why is it going all too quickly?"

"I don't know Leo but it seems to be apart of life"

I nodded as I sat down on the couch, she snuggled in between my shoulder and head, I felt her kiss my neck while taking in some of my smells. We then turned to the tv and started watching a game show.

James's POV

I felt less tireder then I did before, I'm just so thankful Louise didn't kick me awake. I sat up after I got Louise off me and sat on the edge on the bed, I stood up and went downstairs to see mum and dad sunggled up together.

"Where have you been?"

"upstairs asleep"

I felt there was no need to lie, dad probably knows where I was anyway, even if I was supposed to stay in one place. I saw dad nodd before I walked to the kitchen, I was surprised to not find any of my uncles or grandad.

Dad walked into the kitchen and sat the opposite side of the table. This is going to be good.

"James... We need to talk"

I just nodded waiting for him to carry on.

"Your behaviour lately as been very... Adult like"

"Dad, I'm nineteen not an adult"

"fine, young adult"

I just nodded, showing I was happy with that.

"I think that you should be able to mature a bit if you stop acting like a teenager"

"Dad, nineteen has teen, typically speaking, I am a teenager"

"yes, a teenager that should of matured by now"

I sighed deeply, I don't want to get into an argument with him as it will prove him right when I strop off. He sighed before speaking.

"I'm just saying life will seem more easier if you take things slower and calmer then usual"

"and how will I reach this goal?"

"meditation"

"I do that all the time"

"do you really?"

"no, but I count it as my thinking time"

"you still can but just try to go slower, meditation is different then our time so we could be in meditation for over an hour and it could be a minute in real time"

I nodded as I took in everything dad said.

"What if somethings distracting me?"

"James there is distractions all round us, you ignore them most of the time"

I couldn't help but laugh at what said. I felt his hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I noticed he had a smile on his face.

"Dad where is everyone?"

His smile dropped as he listened out for our family.

"I have no clue"

Dad usually knows where everyone is so this is worrying. I saw dad get up and run upstairs searching, I had a strange feeling that I had to go outside for some reason. I walked upstairs and got changed quickly before walking outside with my nun-chucks close to me. I felt a presence and when I looked I saw Anna.

"What are you doing here!?"

"no hey or what not?"

"sorry just surprised your here"

"I texted you, which is why I'm also here, why ain't you answering?"

"grounded"

"ohhh"

"why are you here?"

"topside has gone crazy James, the kraang are turning people into mutants to try and get a new power source or to try and get you out of hiding"

"this is crazy, I mean why go mutating people for one person"

"because there either going to rule the world with or without you"

"where's everyone else?"

"everyone has hopefully gotten to safety shelters or trying to find their way to one while unlucky people get turned in mutants that are attacking others, your uncles are up there as well trying to stop the invasion, your grandad is doing a better job then them but the thought counts"

I chuckle a bit as dad came out changed.

"Anna? What are you doing here?"

"topside is getting mutated and quickly, your family is up there, well some of them"

"I noticed Mona was in Raph's room trying to comfort Daniel"

"what are we going to do?"

"think of a plan"

"but I thought something always goes wrong"

"it's better to be prepared James"

"this is apart of that speech from earlier right?"

"yes it is"

I sighed before we followed dad into the lair, I noticed mum was changed and Louise probably upstairs.

"Rose can you come top-side with me, James, stay with Anna and look after your sister"

"what! But this whole turning people into mutants is my fault"

"no its the kraangs, we can't do anything at the minute James, only help people to shelters, I need you to stay down here incase they come into the sewers"

I sighed before nodding, I watched as mum and dad started running to the closest man-hole, I started walking into the lair with Anna behind me. We noticed auntie Mona was on the couch.

"Hey where is Leo and Rose?"

"gone top-side to help people to shelters, I'm surprised you haven't gone with them auntie Mona"

"Raph told me to look after Daniel"

"we can look after him if you want, were already looking after Louise"

I watched auntie Mona bite her lip before agreeing.

"Where is Daniel anyway?"

"upstairs asleep"

I'm not surprised, dad has turned on the heating which means the lair is at a basking or sleepy temperature. I watched as Mona run out the lair.

Anna sat down on the couch.

"I'm gonna sit down in a sec, have to check on Louise and Daniel"

"want me to check on one?

"nah, jus get comfy"

Anna smiled at that as she got the tv remote, I walked upstairs to uncle Raph's room as Daniel is usually the one that wakes up first. I opened the door so my head could pop round the corner, I watched as he tossed a bit before calming down like he knew I was watching over him, I smiled before closing the door.

Then I turned to dads room, I started walking towards it. When I got there I opened the door a bit, what I noticed was Louise basking. She was laid on top of the blanket with her shell facing the ceiling, Louise was sprawled out across the bed. I rolled my eyes before closing the door.

I walked downstairs and sat next to Anna, she looked like she was waiting for something.

"What?"

"you haven't kissed me to say hi yet"

I chuckled before I kissed her passionately, she seemed surprised at first before kissing back, we broke away when we needed a breath.

"I'm so glad I waited"

I couldn't help but chuckle, she kissed me on the cheek before leaning back into the couch. I don't think I've ever had a...

_CRASH!_

Anna and I sat up straight away, we watched as the lair door hit the ground, standing behind the door was about 20 Kraang.

"Oh shell"

TBC...


	12. Tracker

Hey guys! Hope you are liking the story! Sorry for any mistakes made and I would like to say Man Of Cartons and I only own the OC's! Nothing else! Warning this chapter might be a bit gruesome!

* * *

James' POV

"Oh shell"

I watched as the kraang walked into the lair slowly, Anna and I got our weapons out quietly as they looked around, that was when one noticed me.

"Kraang, it is the turtle known as power source which Kraang need for Kraang invasion"

A lot of them drew their guns and started firing, I hope neither Louise or Daniel wake up. We started running towards the Kraang, I started hitting them in the stomach while also round house kicks to there stomachs, problem is , is that as soon as they knew I was here they sent to get more troops.

I really wish I had my phone but I will have to use the alternative, I twisted my watch before slamming it sending out a distress signal to mum and dads phones. I watched as Anna kelt slicing off the Kraangs limbs before using the butt of the small sword to knock them out.

I must of been out longer then I thought as I felt metallic arms grab a hold of my body they disappeared though and when I looked I noticed dad with his katana blades.

"You alright?"

"yeah, how did they find the lair?"

We watched as the Kraang stopped fighting us and starred at me.

"Kraang has put device known as tracking device in turtle known as power source"

"you did what!"

I started spinning trying to find where they placed it but I couldn't find it.

"It is underneath the substance called skin in between the body part known as neck"

My hand went straight to my neck with a slap noise, I could feel the chip under my skin as well as a bit of scarring.

"Your tracking me down like an animal"

"the answer to the question which is asked by the turtle known as power source is yes"

They started shooting at us again, we started fighting them. I felt myself being dragged and when I looked I noticed dad was quickly taking me somewhere, when I blinked I noticed we was in a tunnel. Everyone was, Louise, Daniel, Anna, everyone!

"Come on we have to find somewhere to get that chip out of you"

I nodded.

"I would recon a hospital would do as it will allow us to x-ray him and sedate him"

I saw dad nodd at uncle Donnie before we started running to an aboandoned hospital, as everyone would of gone home in fright.

"We can't stay top-side too long as the Kraang prime would track James down easly"

Everyone nodded at dad, it took 5 minutes to get to a hospital. As soon as we got in there dad took me to an x-ray room and had uncle Donnie x-ray my neck. When he was going to try and get the photos though Kraang prime came crashing in.

"Turtles!"

We ran, somehow Anna and I were both hiding in the same cupboard.

"James what are we going to do?"

I was thinking, I knew I can't escape without being followed an... Thats when I saw it.

"Anna give me your tantō"

"why?"

"don't ask just give"

I saw her slide it across to me, I bit my lip as I felt for the scar.

"James your doing what I think your doing"

I started cutting into my neck, I could hear Anna nearly gagging as a copper smell drifted through the cupboard. I felt blood go on my hands, when I knew the cut was big enough I put my hand in the cut making Anna gag louder then before. I felt around until the I felt the tracker in my hands, I pulled it out and looked at it.

I noticed my hand was completely covered in my blood. I felt really tired but I knew I had to stay alert.

"Here"

"no no, you keep the tantō"

"stopping gagging already, its out and you need a weapon"

I saw her trying to hold it back as she tried to flick the blood off her weapon. As soon as she did that five times she placed it in its holder before searching for something. I saw her grab something before she started opening it. That was when I noticed she had two things in her hands.

She came over to me and started wiping my neck as it bleed still, it was painful. She then quickly placed something over it, it got tighter and tighter but not too tight. I gave her a questionable look.

"Bandage"

I nodded as she started to wipe my hands with the bacterial wipe and stopped when they looked like nothing had happened to them.

"Why would you do that!?"

"you knew we was gonna get tracked down no matter what I had to do something"

"we would of gotten it out eventually"

"after how many lifes were lost"

She was quite, I looked at her sadly before I stood up and hugged her tightly, she hugged tightly back.

"I just hate the idea of losing you"

"that won't be for a long time"

I saw her smile before she hugged me tightly, we stopped hugging quickly to see dad to walk in.

"I was getting worried, I saw Kraang Prime leave and I thought he had you"

"nope"

"what did you do to your neck and why is smell like blood in here"

"well thats a long story"

"you better make it really short"

"I may have cut the chip out of my neck myself"

"What!"

Everyone screaming at me kind of made me go death.

"Well the chips on the floor over there and she was gagging on me"

"you know bro I ain't even surprised"

"cheers Louise"

I just saw her smile at me a bit.

"We are going to talk about this when we get home"

"like where?"

"nows a good time"

Mum dragged me off somewhere with uncle Donnie behind her. We walked into a hospital room, mum slowly unwrapped the bandage. It was really uncomfortable, I heard her gasp loudly.

"James it looks like something stretched the cut and after you opened it"

"well our fingers aren't very small"

She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"You did not!"

"err"

"James thats disgusting"

I felt uncle Donnie tilt my head to the side after he gave me some sedatives to stop the pain. He started stitching my cut up, it hurt at the start as the sedatives hadn't kicked in properly.

When he was done doing that he started cleaning the cut with rubbing alcohol so it didn't get infected before bandaging it up with a clean bandage.

We then walked out of the room to where everyone else was at, I saw mum walk to Anna quickly and whisper something in her ear. Anna nodded before they walked out into a different room. I was watching them suspiciously.

"Your mother had asked Anna to show her, her tantō"

Mum and Anna walked out of the room, mum walked over to me and slapped me round the head.

"You are such a fool"

"ow"

I started rubbing my head. This was going to be a long day, didn't help my neck started to hurt or itch either.

TBC...


	13. Comfort

Hey! Well hope you are liking the chapters hopefully they will be getting somewhere soon!

* * *

James' POV

We left the hospital and quickly got to a roof top, we watched as some of the people captured got mutated. Mum and auntie Mona quickly turned Daniel and Louise away though and held their ears as the people screamed in pain.

It wasn't a pretty sight and knowing they are only doing it because they couldn't find me was the worse thing about this, even though I knew this was going to happen anyway, I still felt it was all my fault. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see dad, he was looking at me worriedly.

"Lets go"

I nodded, I followed him into the sewers, we went to the lair to pack some supplies before leaving. We followed dad into the sewers before he looked at auntie Mona and uncle Raph.

"How big is your home?"

"We have a load of different rooms which we just finished sorting out and its bigger then the lair"

"Looks like we just found a place to stay"

We started walking towards uncle Raph's and auntie Mona's home, when we got there I noticed they weren't kidding about how big there lair was. It was gigantic, it looked a lot cleaner then the lair as well. The walls were a baige colour with darker baige designs. The kitchen was painted red while the tiles were a white colour with a few red. The cupboards in the kitchen were white. And this is just what I can see, did I mention they have a carpet?

We went to the bedrooms and placed our stuff in them, there wasn't enough bedrooms for all of us so Louise is sharing a room with Daniel as he has a radiator and I'm sharing a room with Anna. We sat in the bedroom, it has a double bed that has dark oak for its colour, draws that was the same colour as the bed, a cupboard which was the same colour as well. The wall had a cherry blossom tree painted on it with the walls going from pink to white as it moved further away from the cherry blossom tree.

"This is gonna be weird"

"I'm sure it's not going to be long anyway"

I nodded, this was awkward for us as we hadn't shared a bed before. We walked out of the room and towards the living room, we sat on the floor as the sofa was already sat on.

They was watching something funny, I decided to get some fresh air. They didn't notice or didn't bother as the chip was out of my neck. I started walking down the sewers, I wasn't far away from the lair, I knew it was dangerous but I just wanted to see what stuff was left behind.

I walked in, I could see flash backs to what ot was like and from when I was ten. It was saddening to see a place I grew up in as well as my home be destroyed.

"Look at this, you are clearly more dumb then what you look"

"Miley! You caused this"

"and how thankful I am as well"

I was angry, all my emotions poured out as I was fighting against Miley. Rage was all she could see, it was an intense fight. She had more injuries on her then what I have ever gave her. She was badly injured and had bruises all over her. She was pleading to be spared.

"Goodbye!"

I chucked a kunai at her chest where her heart was, meaning Mikey Chaplin was dead. What just happened came pouring down on me.

"SHELL!"

I started running back to uncle Raph's and auntie Mona's home but that was when I realised I was covered in mine and Miley's blood.

'_Bro what are you doing'_

_'I killed her'_

_'wait what? Who did you kill James'_

_'Louise I killed her, what have I done'_

_'hang on bro, let me find'_

_'okay'_

Louise's POV

I jumped down from mum's lap and ran out of uncle Raph's and auntie Mona's home, I heard mum shouting at me to come back but I didn't listen. I tracked James down to a random sewer tunnel.

"Bro?"

"I killed her"

"who James?"

"Miley"

"What! What were you thinking!?"

"I don't know, all my emotions built up and went into my rage, I blamed her for everything"

"I thought you had to do this to prove yourself"

"sis you don't understand, killing some one can really mess someone up, I thought I could handle it, but I can't"

I saw mum shout my name so I quickly shouted back, she ran towards me and gasped when she saw the amount of blood on James.

"Whats happened to you?"

I saw him shake his head before sobbing a bit, I'm not surprised. I could sense his emotions and he was really messed up.

"Louise what happened?"

I could hear James telling me to tell her, he just wanted comfort.

"He killed Miley"

An awkward silence came over us as mum stared at me wide eyed before looking at James.

"You what?"

"mum his emotions controlled him, he didn't know what he was doing"

Mum hugged James tightly, smudging some of his and Miley's blood on her. i saw her whispering comfort words into his ear as he tried to calm down.

"Louise can you go get your father"

I nodded at I started to get dad, I hope James will be fine.


	14. Coping

Hey! Hope you are liking the story so far! I am getting somewhere with this! Hopefully!

* * *

Leo's POV

I knew that when Louise came in saying Rose needed me there was a problem, I quickly ran to the tunnel Louise told me she was in and found her hugging a sobbing James, what scared me is that he was covered in blood.

"Whats going on?"

"He killed Miley and can't handle it"

I kneeled down in front of James and held his shoulder, he looked up at me, I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"James hun, this is why your mother and I was worried when you said you had to prove yourself, guilt will always stay with you for the rest of your life but now like your mother and I, you will have to carry it, but you will know insides that you had to do it"

"What was... Your first... Kill like?"

"I was 18 years old, I didn't understand why people tried to stop me assassinating someone, it was our mission but your mother and I wasn't that big so we were some of the originals, we was in a group with others, I understood why they didn't want me to assassinate the woman, but they helped me through it like what a family would do"

"and were going to do the same now"

I saw James hug Rose tightly, I sat next to him and hugged him round the shoulders.

"Come on, lets get back to Raph and Mona's place"

I saw him nod as we got up and started walking, we went the long way so we could sort him out so he didn't look like he has been crying much, I just hope Louise didn't tell everyone what happened.

James' POV

I was thankful for the story dad had shared and there support, by the time we got to uncle Raph's and auntie Mona's house, I looked like nothing was wrong with me. Well except my eyes were red a bit but only to the trained eye, which is bad for me as I live with a bunch of ninjas.

Louise looked she kept quiet, you see the inner battle with herself as she wanted to ask something but couldn't because everyone was around. Auntie Mona soon stood up and walked into the kitchen, mum followed as they were probably gonna start making tea. Thats when I thought of something.

"What you going to wear?"

"I actually forgot"

I nodded my head towards the door, she nodded. We quietly left, we held hands as we walked until we got to man-hole cover, I lifted it up after I climbed up the ladder to see that everything was clear, Anna climbed up afterwards. We ran to the house and opened the front door.

Her parents left to get safety from a shelter, I don't know if she knows where they are though, we ran to Anna's room and packed her a bag so she had enough clothes for two weeks, we also got personal stuff like hair brush, tooth brush, that sort of stuff.

When we was done doing that we quickly ran to uncle Raph's and auntie Mona's home, they didn't seem to notice we was gone. We just smiled at each other as we walked to the room we were sharing and placed her bag on the floor.

"Thanks for helping me get my stuff"

"no problem"

She kissed me so I started kissing back, I felt her hand go to my face. We was interupted though when mum knocked on the door and told us tea was ready. we smiled at each other before we pecked each others lips before going to the kitchen.

"So what was you two up to?"

"nothing much"

I saw the unbelieving look in uncle Donnie's eye as he stared at me.

"Thank you my son and Mrs Mona for letting us stay in your home"

"no problem masta' Splinta'"

I saw grandad smile at his accent, we sat at the table and started eating, it must be worrying not being able to know if your family is okay or able to phone them. I felt bad for Anna. After we had tea we went to bed so we could have our energy for tomorrows events. Well Anna and I didn't just yet, we was still getting used to being in bed with someone else then family.

"How you coping?"

"I miss them, I won't lie"

"I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves, I mean they are also some of the best agents"

"I guess your right but everyone makes mistakes"

"yeah we do, but we have to do whatever to overcome them"

"unless your dead"

"come on, don't think like that, you and I both know they will be fine as long as they have each other"

We laid down, it was a bit weird but felt right for a reason. I felt her grab the top of my plastron before putting her head on my chest, I felt really warm inside. I wrapped my arms around her before she sighed. I leaned down and kissed her head, in response she rubbed her head against my chest.

This was probably going to be one of my best sleeps yet.

TBC...


	15. Fight for freedom begins

Hey! So James finally kills Miley, hopefully now he will be able to do more stuff!

* * *

James' POV

I woke up feeling the greatest I've ever been, I started stretching but in the mean time hitting something.

"Ow!"

I opened my eyes and saw Anna glaring at me.

"erm woops?"

"it better of been"

We both got up, Anna looked a bit grumpy and I would to if I got woken up by being hit. Mum and dad looked at us confused when we came into the kitchen.

"I might of hit her while stretching this morning"

I saw mum and dad start chuckling with a smile, that was when the rest of the family came down. They looked at me with a smile before seeing Anna's face and then it went. I found it quite amusing but Anna seemed to keep glaring at me.

"What happened between you two?"

"He hit me in the face"

"I was stretching and I accidentally hit her"

My family looked at me with wide eyes before looking away, it was still amusing though. We all walked out into the living room and started to watch tv, the news came on straight away. We knew we had to do something as the Kraang had started moving to rule over places near NYC. We all looked at dad as he had a thinking face. His plan was probably gonna take awhile but thats what happens when your one of the best agents.

"I got it!"

Dad started explaining the plan, the part I dodn't like was Anna and I staying in the sewers with Louise, Daniel and grandad. I was gonna question him but all adults ran out the room and got dressed.

"Were not gonna stay gonna stay in here are we James"

"of course not, that just means missing out on all the fun"

We smiled at each other. What mum and dad doesn't know the better for us.

"Text the rest of the gang, we are gonna have some fun"

"yes"

I watched as the adults ran out of the lair while Anna was texting on her phone.

"They will meet us at the docks"

"then lets get ready"

She nodded at me, I let her get changed first before I came to the room to get changed when she came into the living room. We ran out of the door and ran in the sewers until we was close to the docks. We climbed up the ladder and noticed they all had their weapons of choice.

"Ready?"

"lets go already dude!"

I nodded as we started running, I swear I could hear music playing as we ran into Kraang and beat them all up. I could be hallucinating though. We carried on while making sure we don't run into my family but lets just say they have better hearing, I don't want to be doubting my ninja skills.

"What do you think you are doing outside?"

Mum did not look happy, neither did dad but I was in a silly mood.

"Exercise, it's good for the body"

Mum yelled my name as my friends and I jumped over a wall. I could hear them chuckling but they weren't for long as we came face to face with Kraang prime.

"You know guys I might go home"

"yeah same here"

"run!"

We split in different directions, well Anna and I didn't. We had the most Kraang on our tail, I was surprised though when we regrouped on the same road. We turned around and got into fighting positions. I knew this was gonna be a big fight, I'm even guessing mum and dad will come to find out what the noise is.

Kraang Prime charged at us, we flipped out of the way, Gemma chucked some shuriken at him/her. I have no clue on the gender and I don't want to know either. Kraang Prime growled as he was pricked and stabbed. I chucked some smoke bombs at Kraang Prime before nodding at my friends so they could trip Kraang Prime up so he landed on his face.

He screamed at us in rage, we had to jump out of the way as he tried to trip us up with his metal tentacle legs. I felt myself get thrown into the air by one of his tentacles, before I was caught by him.

"I hate being flung about"

"Let him go!"

I heard Yumi and Ya being fired as well as a Fukiya, when they were fired I felt myself being dropped onto the ground which was about 10 metres away, it hurt a lot. I looked up to see Kraang Prime scream at us, it was so bad that I had to wipe some of Kraang Primes slobber off my face.

You could see he was getting tired so he quickly turned around and ran away, we was all panting from the fight.

"This is why we told you to stay in your uncle and aunties home"

"I'm fine ain't I"

I looked at mums stare and cowered, you do not want to get on her bad side.

"You know I might go there now"

I saw dad roll his eyes.

"You guys better get home"

My friends nodded at him before finding there way home. I started walking to uncle Raph's and auntie Mona's house.

"Well at least we did some good"

"yep and tomorrows another day"

"or another battle"

Anna looked seriously at me and nodded, we knew tomorrow was gonna be the same but more intenser. We had already told our friends to meet at the docks everyday until the war is over.

"Well all we can do is have some fun"

I saw Anna smile as we climbed down the sewer ladder, once we did We hugged each other tightly and kissed each other passionately. We carried on walking, well Anna was walking backwards. After a while we had to come up for air.

"I could get used to this"

I smiled as we continued to make out until we reached uncle Raph's and auntie Mona's house. We smiled at each other before walking in, grandad looked relieved to see me.

"My grandson, where have you been?"

"for a walk grandad"

"for 6 hours"

"I guess we lost track of time"

I heard him breath deeply before walking away. He could probably sense I was lying to him but I wasn't worried, I am worried about whats in store for us tomorrow though. Hope nothing will go wrong but I can sense it will.

TBC...


	16. Chaplin

Sorry for the long wait but had homework and signing to change my name, hope you enjoy!

* * *

James' POV

I woke up yawning, this time I made sure I didn't hit Anna in the head. Last night she was reluctant to sleep with me incase I did it again.

I got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. I got a drink of coffee, yeah I know dad got me off of it but who said I didn't like it every now and again. I started drinking it, I made a bit of a face but it's always going to be strong especially with uncle Donnie's special coffee, by special I mean strong and by strong I mean flavorful.

"Why are you drinking coffee while everyone else is asleep?"

"dad tried to get me off of it when I was 15, so every now and again I drink it to help keep my energy up"

"okay"

"what? No its fake energy or its bad for you"

"I ain't your mother, I'm your girlfriend, I don't really care either, it's just a drink"

"that's what I always say but they have to say something else bad about it"

I started thinking about the times dad caught me and poured the drink down the sink, that was most of the time but I usually drink about half the drink before he catches me. I started sipping my drink as Anna got some orange juice, she asked for some reason though saying how it's good manners but she is in someone else's house.

"What have I said about drinking coffee?"

"It's bad for you, it is bad for your body, it can cause cancer, it can give headaches... Want me to carry on"

"no but I would like you to pour it down the sink"

"we both know that ain't possible unless you do it"

"I know"

When I was gonna take a sip of my drink dad took the cup from my hands, I sighed deeply as I watched him pour it down the sink. I saw dad shake his head before walking off.

I saw Anna giggling to herself, if I had an eyebrow it would be lifted as I looked at her confused.

"And what are you giggling at?"

"your face when he took the drink"

I shook my head while smiling, I walked over to her and took her drink from her hand before having a drink, she looked at me with a glare.

"What?"

"its gonna taste like coffee now"

I couldn't help myself from laughing. I got weird looked while walking into the living room but I just shrugged it off, I noticed the adults weren't in the living room, just grandad Splinter, Louise and Daniel.

I watched as the adults run out so they can start there day of fighting. I looked to Anna and nodded, she nodded back before heading to the room were sharing. When she came downstairs I wemt to the room were sharing and got changed before we both ran out of the home and towards the docks where everyone was waiting for us.

"You guys ready to go?"

"definitely"

"it's weird your like the leader?"

"I have no clue but I guess I get it from my parents"

Woth that we started running towards the city, it seemed to get worse everyday. More Kraang seemed to be coming round the city more and more, it makes it seem like this city will never get better but all I can do is fight and hope.

We jumped on a rooftop, we were suddenly aurrounded by foot soldiers. I was quite surprised as I thought they will be gone with Miley wiped out but I kinda forgot that she had a father.

"You!"

Chaplin started pointing at me, he had a very angry face, his eyes were a bit red thouh which suggests he could of been mourning a bit.

"You took my daughter from me, my last part of my family, your going to pay!"

The foot charged at us, Chaplin stood smiling as we was forced back a bit by the foot but he obviously hasn't met my whole family. The reason I say this is because I can hear my uncle shouting 'Booyakasha!'.

"James what do you think your doing!"

"erm trying to not get killed by the father of the person I killed"

Dad was gonna reply when Chaplin jumped me from behind, pushing me to the ground so I was looking up at him, he looked deadly.

"You and your family have taken everything from me!"

"I didn't take the foot away"

He growled in anger, he threw a shuriken at me. I covered my head with my arms, I looked though when I noticed I heard metal hitting metal. I saw dad standing over me with his double katanas drawn, I knew he was the one to deflect the shuriken.

"Don't touch my child"

I never knew dad could get so much venom in his voice, I'm glad I've never got him that angry. I watched as they started battleing, dad seemed to be winning but Chaplin didn't really do any martial arts.

I got back onto my feet and joined into the fight, I wonder who's gonna win.

TBC...


	17. Foot vs Kraang

Sorry I haven't been here! Ive had mocks to revise for and a bit of writers block but Im back for now! Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and my friends OC's

* * *

James' POV

The fight was interesting, the leader had no skill except throwing shurikens and then there was the foot who was skilled, how did this all work, I would of thought Xever or maybe Bradford would of taken over but this makes no sense, right lets stop with my train of thought and back to the fight.

My uncles were fighting Xever and Bradford, dad was fighting the no skilled leader after he tried to kill me and the rest of us were fighting the foot. The fight had been going on for nearly over a hour, surprised the kraang haven't heard us yet. We all gained injuries, my friends, my girlfriend and I had the least as the adults kept jumping in front of us when we was gonna get a serious injury.

I ran across the roof top and slid against the floor hitting everyone unbalanced with my nun-chucks before jumping on to my feet. We was all getting tired easily but these guys just don't stop at all, I flipped over a knife which was aimed for my legs and hit the guy round the head, he made a grunt noise as he passed out.

I watched as dad tried to get close enough to Chaplin but he kept throwing shurikens everytime he got close enough making dad move back to square one, I looked over the other side and noticed a group of Kraang walking down the street, it was risky but its what I'm all about. I whistled at Chaplin, He and dad both looked at me.

"You want me, come get me"

"what! James!"

I watched as Chaplin ran straight for me, I jumped to the side of the building and started jumping down the fire escape. When I was on ground level I started running towards the kraang until they noticed me.

"Kraang it is the turtle known as power source which Kraang need for plan known as taking over earth"

"hey kraang he's mine"

I stood on the path and watched as they started arguing to who got me, I noticed the foot came down to back Chaplin up. I decided I had enough so went back up to the roof top where mum and dad looked like they was gonna shout at me.

"You know, I never knew how important I could be"

It was amusing to see the usual ally's argue. I saw mum and dad take a deep breath before standing behind me as they watched the Kraang and foot start fighting, I was surprised they weren't angry. But it was getting pretty late.

"Come on lets get home"

I nodded at dad before Anna and I waved our friends goodbye, when we got back to where we was staying we noticed grandad Splinter looked really worried.

"You didn't tell your grandfather you was going out"

"we was sneaking out in secret at the time"

I saw dad sigh before calming grandad down, I noticed Louise and Daniel were ready for bed, even if it was an hour after there bed time. I saw mum walk over to Louise and pick her up.

"Come on honey lets put you to bed"

Louise nodded as rubbed her eye as auntie Mona picked up Daniel and carried him out as well as they are sharing a room so they don't wake the other if there trying to get to bed. I watched as Anna walked to our room, I think we was all gonna go to bed early as it was a tiring and long fight.

When Anna came out of the room I went in and got changed, I walked out and said goodnight to everyone with Anna before walking into the room with her.

"You alright?"

"yeah, just miss them you know"

"how about he try and find them tomorrow?"

"It will be near the outside of the boarder which is surrounded by Kraang"

"if it means making you happy then anything is worth it"

She smiled as she kissed me deeply, I placed her up against the wall as it got more deeper and passionate. We started kissing with our tongues which made her moan a bit, I felt her push me towards the bed and we fell with her on top of me. That was when we got interrupted.

"Hey you guys alright we heard a ba... You know never mind"

Mum quickly closed the door as Anna got off me.

"Sorry about that"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"It doesn't matter, at least we had some fun"

Anna and I kissed three times before laying together in bed.

"Night James"

"night Anna"

We kissed three times again, I placed my hand on her cheek as the third kiss was deepened.

"Love you"

"love you too"

Rose's POV

I laid in bed next to Leo.

"So what were they doing?"

"no clue but all I know is that Anna was on top of James"

"Next thing we find out is that they lost there virginity"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did Leo"

"oh great"

TBC...


	18. Embarrassed

Welcome back to my story, hope you like the embarrassing scene James is about to get himself into! Sorry it's short!

* * *

James' POV

I woke up that next morning with Anna in my arms, she was snuggled really close to my plastron. I smiled down at her before kissing her head, she made a cute noise before I got up from bed without waking her up, it seemed really early.

I walked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen where mum and dad was, they seemed quite surprised to see me.

"What you doing up at 6:20?"

"what! I didn't realise what time it was"

"well while your here, we gotta talk"

"about?"

Mum stood up from her chair and walk towards me, she pushed me towards the table before making me sit in a chair at the table.

"About what I saw last night"

My eyes went really wide quickly.

"No, no, no, no"

"yes"

I bit the inside of my mouth drawing blood, this is going to kill me.

"You ever get in that sort of position before"

"sometimes, it depends, why?"

"just wandering, and the bang you two made?"

"me pushing her against the wall"

"how far have you gotten while doing that?"

"wel..well we...we got to the position you ca...caught us in yesterday and just...kissed"

"so you still have your virginity?"

I swear my face was red real quick.

"Yes, tell me this conversation isn't going to carry on"

I saw dad smiling as mum just smirked, I think they are enjoying this.

"Just checking"

"What would of you have done if I said no"

"well thats for you to find out when you have lost it"

"which hopefully won't be until your twenties"

"We will, but I will be twenty nex..."

"I said twenties not twenty"

"just messing, and if I have it before then"

"don't be surprised if we shout for being too young"

"aren't I legal though"

"still too young James"

"can I go now?"

"yes"

I swear I scrambled out of the kitchen like a flash of lighting, I could of not waited any longer to get out of there. I walked into the room Anna and I was sharing, I noticed she was just waking up.

"Where have you been?"

"kitchen"

"why?"

"ever since mum caught us yesterday she thought I lost my virginity"

"you nearly have"

"yes but I remembered mum and dad would physically kill me if I did that day"

"I was not happy"

"I know you were"

I sat on the bed, Anna sat up and we started kissing each other deeply. We started getting our tongues involved, we laid down on the bed as she got on top of me. We stopped kissing and starred into each others eyes, we pecked each others lips as we tried to catch our breaths.

Rose's POV

Leo and I stood up straight after listening to James and Anna.

"Told ya he would of nearly lost it"

"until he remembered your face"

I hit Leo in the arm as he smiled, we starred into each others eyes as our faces came closer until we was kissing deeply, we stopped once we needed air.

"He's gonna turn out like us isn't he"

"well he does have our genes"

I laughed as we started walking towards the living room while holding Leo's hand.

"Wait till Louise gets older and gets a boyfriend"

"she better not"

"you will be like a hawk won't you"

"yep"

"I can definitely tell you are going to be over protected of our daughter"

"oh you know it Rose"

I couldn't help but laugh, well Louise will have trouble when she gets older, especially if Leo is going to watch over her like a hawk.

TBC...


	19. Appearing and disappearing

Hey guys! Sorry Ive not been here! Had mocks and homework, hate both of them! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

James' POV

The adults have just left and I am now waiting for Anna to finish getting change, she walked out of the room were sharing and nodded at me.

"Grandad were going out for a bit"

"come back shortly my grandson"

"will do"

I knew I had just lied to him, Anna and I ran out of the room and started to head for top side where we will meet the rest of the crew. When we got there I noticed they were chatting and laughing with each other, at least nothing has changed during this invasion.

"So what we gonna do today boss"

"were gonna search near the boarders for Anna's parents"

"dudes do you know how dangerous that is"

"we have to make sure there alright and everyone else who is out there, people could be seriously hurt and need our help"

"alright were in, we splitting up or staying together"

"stay together, like you said, its dangerous"

I got some nods before we started running to the boarder, when we got there we had to start sneaking around as we kept getting nearly spotted by the kraang. When we got to the boarder we started searching for a shelter with people that wasn't captured by the kraang, when we found one we walked in and started searching.

I kept getting these weird glares as if I was wrong to be there, they started whispering to one another and I have a strange feeling it was about me for some reason.

"It's the person who caused this all!"

I had to blink a couple of times to make sure that the person was pointing at me.

"What makes you think I caused this?"

"there here for you, this wouldn't of happened if you wasn't so selfish!"

Everyone started agreeing with the person shouting, I guess they never got told the whole story of why were all here. I felt myself being picked up.

"Hey!"

"we don't want you here, get out before kraang prime comes!"

I felt myself hitting concrete as I was chucked outside of the shelter, my friends rushed out of the tent and looked at me with worried faces.

"This just isn't my day is it?"

"nope"

Anna can be so blunt most of the times, especially when she knows what I am on about.

"So where they there?"

"no, but one of the people told me that there was a shelter east from here"

I nodded at Gemma before we started heading for the next shelter, while we was running, I noticed some people just randomly flashing on the streets but a lot of the kraang were furious and started shooting at people.

When we got to the next shelter, I decided to stay outside while the others went in just incase I was chucked out of the shelter again. I stayed to make sure they didn't leave or sneak to the shelter. We had our phones incase we spotted anyone acting weird or if we found Anna's parents.

2 hours later...

We had tried 6 different shelters, there was 10 altogether but we was getting worried that Anna's parents didn't get to a shelter and got mutated instead. That was when we realised a lot of people were returning in a flash of light. We got really confused as kraang started disappearing, except one.

"What is happening to all the kraang!"

Kraang prime, that was when he spotted me.

"argh, its the power source"

He started running at me, we turned and started running, I felt my arm being clasped before I was facing mum, while he was still running at us, without the adults plus, auntie April, uncle casey and some other agents knowing.

"What do you think your doing out side?"

"running for my life"

She looked confused as I ran off, that look went when she saw kraang prime go past her.

Rose's POV

"I'm gonna kill that boy"

Leo rolled his eyes as we took off after James and kraang prime, hopefully he will be easier to defeat as he has no army but I have been wrong before. I watched as he grabbed my son with his steal metallic tentacles. He roared in my sons face.

"You know, you should really work on your communication skills as well as warming yourself up"

You have to smile at James' banter at such a critical time, I saw Anna in the corner of my eye get a smoke bomb ready. I feel happy to know my son has someone that cares about him. Kraang prime growled as Anna chucked the smoke bomb at Kraang primes face making him blind, as well as dropping James. James got his nun-chucks and swung them so they grabbed on to something, he landed safely, I'm glad Mikey taught him that trick.

Now all thats left to deal with is Kraang prime, I wonder how thats gonna end out. At least we have help from some agents, April and Casey, and finally the family we went on the mission with. Lets just hope its a good ending.

TBC...


	20. End

Okay even I'm getting excited for the upcoming chapters, disclaimer: I do not own anything except some OC's, my friends owns the other OC's! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

James' POV

After I swung and landed on the ground I hid from Kraang prime as he still had smoke bomb in his face, I looked to my side to see Anna.

"You threw that?"

"yep"

"thanks"

We smile at each other, we pecked each others lips before looking back at Kraang prime. He seemed to be searching for someone and my hunch is that he was searching for me. I watched as a nunchaku wrapped itself round the Kraang prime's legs causing him to trip onto his massive head, I noticed a lot of people started crowding while agents started standing on the roof about to start fighting Kraang prime. I heard a gasp beside me.

"What?"

"my parents"

I looked to where Anna was looking and saw them as well, but they looked extremely angry. They must of thought Anna got mutated and captured by the Kraang when she didn't go back home.

"Anna I think they might think you got mutated"

"why do you say that?"

"because you didn't return home"

"thats why we didn't find them today, they were searching for me"

I nodded at her before turning back to Kraang prime, I watch as the agents took advantage of him falling over and start tying his arms and legs so he couldn't move but he could move the ends and he was about to grab someone, that someone was mum.

"For f#*k sake"

Anna pulled a face, I never swear unless something like this happens. I stood up and ran.

"Mum look out!"

She looked at me as I pushed her over so she didn't get grabbed.

"What are you doing?"

"stopping you get grabbed by a tentacle so he can't ask for freedom by hurting you"

"thanks"

I nodded, we stood up and watched as Kraang prime tried to break free.

"What you gonna do with him?"

"don't worry he will go somewhere so enemy can get out"

I nodded as helicopters started to collect Kraang prime, someone also dropped down which turned out to be mum and dads boss. He came towards me.

"You thought about the offer I have given you?"

"no, can I quickly speak to someone"

Mum looked confused but there boss nodded anyway, I ran to an ally way no one was in.

"Louise I know you can hear me, what should I do?"

_"Bro what seems right to you?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"why don't you like the idea of the agency?"_

_"you leave your family and friends and start travelling to different places, but I would rather stay here where I feel safe"_

_"then find a place that will stay here, there is more then one agency you know"_

_"there is?"_

_"yeah I was reading through the phone book the other day and found some places"_

_"that opens my options"_

_"exactly"_

_"thanks sis"_

_"no problem big brother"_

I smiled as I walked out of the ally and walked to my confused parents as well as there boss, dad must of got there when I was talking to Louise.

"So what have you decided?"

I have a feeling I might disappoint them with my answer but its my choice and I will decided what is best for me.

"I've decided that I will decline"

"what why?"

"I don't like the idea of leaving New York for missions when I can be more useful here, I also like to stay near to my family as I believe I will be able to think clearer and won't start panicking"

Dad seemed impressed with my answer, mum still looked a bit shocked and there boss just smiled.

"I will get you to join us James, we need someone with your skills"

I smirked as I watched him leave in the helicopter which was holding a screaming Kraang prime. I felt someone grab my shoulder, when I looked up I saw dad smiling down at me.

"You made the choice that was best for you, that is all we can ask for you to do"

I nodded at dad, as I felt mum pull me into a hug. I just hugged her tight, I'm glad they think I did the right choice for me. We stopped hugging as mum looked at me.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Louise told me about agencies that operate in New York and only New York"

"is that who you was talking to?"

"yep"

"always trust your little sister to have the answers"

I smiled at mum and she smiled back, it wasn't a normal smile though, it was a proud smile which properly meant something. I started noticing agents walking up to mum and dad, I think they noticed though as they turned round and looked at them.

"So you two have a child"

"two actually"

The agent seemed to have widened his eyes a bit but it went small again.

"This whole time, I thought you was all about the rules, this was one heck of a secret"

I left mum and dad as they spoke to their agent friend, I walked over to Anna who had just walked from her parents.

"You happy to see them"

"definitely, but I'm mostly happy you stayed alive for once, you ever gonna tell your parents you swore"

"I would literally get killed for that"

"then I think there just finding out then by the agents that were above us

"argh shell"

Anna just laughed at my misfortune, that was when I felt myself being pushed over, when I looked I saw Louise.

"What you doing here!?"

"Grandad is letting Daniel and I see everyone as the war is over"

"hopefully for good"

I nodded and Louise got picked up from my lap, I saw mum and dad glaring at me.

"We will talk about it later"

I nodded as everyone seemed to get together and start to mingle, it was quite amazing to say the least, mutants and humans talking like nothing ever happened and that we are scary, yeah I know we have been living with humans but this is the first time they have acted like were not freaks or they aren't supposed to be here.

I felt Anna help me up before hugging me close, she started whispering into my ear, I felt my eyes widen before I whispered back.

"No they will kill me"

"come on its just some fun"

I bit the inside of my lip as I thought about what she was asking me, I knew I wanted it as bad as she did.

"Fine"

"yay"

Anna dragged me to her house as no one will be there for a while, we started off slow before things started to really spice up.

3 hours later...

After getting my stuff I went home to where mum and dad was waiting for me, they only had to smell the air once before it was an interrogation.

"You lost it didn't you"

"I'm gonna get told off for lying anyway and for earlier, might as well start telling me off"

"you use protection?"

"yes"

"then we aren't gonna shout at you as bad as if you hadn't"

"is that supposed to make this better?"

After that point my life started to lighten up showing the direction I need to go to, I got a job at a agency which only operates in America, my friends joined me, as we grew we became the ones known as _'golden six' _as we was good at what we do. Mum and dad's boss kept trying after so many years until he realised I wasn't gonna join, except for this one job but that is for another time...


End file.
